Two Months to Save Auslly
by insertnamehere101
Summary: Ally has cancer, all she needs is Austin, but Austin left Ally, Trish and Dez for Cassidy. Ally is probably going to die and she thinks that's it for Auslly, but what happens when Austin tries to come back in the picture, it might just be too late to save Auslly!
1. Chapter 1 Flashback

**_AN: I do not own Austin and Ally unfortunately but i wrote this for your entertainment and i just hope you enjoy it, it is a short chapter but they will get longer hopefully! XX_**

_Dear Diary, _

_ Today I received some heart breaking news... I have cancer... As you know I have not been feeling well for the past few weeks so my Mum arranged me a Doctor's appointment a few days ago. The doctor told me to book an appointment at the hospital so I knew it was something serious and when I had my doctors appointment with all these scans and x- rays the final result came through to tell me I have Leukaemia... They told me i have a 80% chance of survival but either way i will need a transplant. But all that worried me was that 20% that i was not going to make it, the 20% that i would die leaving my friends behind, leaving Austin behind. I know that i haven't spoken to him in a long time but i just feel wrong leaving him, i know he left us for that bitch Cassidy! It just feels so wrong to not talk to him, to leave him out of what has happened. But i know it is what i must do, he has treated me like dirt, he left me broken hearted and didn't even look back. He doesn't regret leaving me, Dez and Trish. So why should I? Ally XOX_

Ally put her book under the pillow and lay down, she knew that Austin had hurt her and he knew it to. But she still felt wrong to ignore him, forget him. He had been their for her when her Mum had died, he had known Ally all his life and so had she... So why did he do it! Why did he turn into the Austin that he was? Why did he abandon them all? Why had he done whay he did?

_2 years ago_

_Austin had just come back from his date with Cassidy, they had been going out for a year now and things were going great. He pulled into the driveway to see the lights on in the backyard. He got out of the car and walked round the house to the backyard to see Ally sitting on the swing set. She looked upset, Austin was confused at why she was here and why she looked upset. He walked up to Ally as she looked up at him, not making eye contact. Austin sat on the swing next to Ally and just stared at her. "Hey Austin i have something to tell you... And i don't think you are going to like it..." she said, trailing off "Ally you can tell me anything! I doesn't matter what..." Austin also trailed off as Ally looked him straight in the eyes with such a sympathetic look he knew it was bad. "Okay... I... I saw Cassidy in the Mall today whilst i was shopping with Trish she was with Dallas... So i just thought they were friends like hanging out but then... Cassidy kissed him." Ally stopped and looked at Austin his face blank. "What?!" he whispered. "Austin... I'm really sorry but Cassidy is cheating on you." Ally said sadly, she looked up to see how Austin would react but he was just stood their still. _

_Ally just stood their awkwardly in silence waiting for Austin, as he just sat their staring at his shoes. "Austin I-" Ally began "You're a liar!" Austin interrupted Ally "You're lying! Cassidy told me you would try and break us up because you have a crush on me! But i never thought you were that low to split me up with a girl that you of all people should know how much she means to me! But i guess you don't care do you?! You want me all to yourself! Well news flash but i am a person, not a toy. I choose what i want to do and you can't play your little games with me anymore, i'm sick of it! Can't you see that i want to be with Cassidy! NOT YOU! Cassidy was right you little bitch!" Austin shouted at Ally and as soon as he had said it he regretted it, he looked at Ally and she was crying "Ally i-" but before Austin could get anything out Ally had run away from him, out of the backyard and away from him. He looked down at his shoes didn't look up until he heard footsteps again, he looked up to see Ally she threw a box at him, he just carried on staring at her, she was not upset anymore, she was mad. He didn't move or flinch until Ally raised her hand and slapped him right across the face, leaving a red handprint and then she left, walking away, not running. Austin just stared at the box she had thrown at him, inside was a Guitar pick necklace with words engraved on the back. _You rock, I write. Ally.

Ally let tears slip down her cheek, she had promised herself that she would never cry after Austin had called her a liar, had told her that he didn't love her but he loved the cheating bitch Cassidy but mainly purposefully broke her heart. Cassidy and Austin had broken up a month after Ally had told him that Cassidy had been cheating on him. But what made it worse was that it was because Cassidy had been cheating on Austin with Dallas! Dallas went to a different school to Cassidy so he hadn't known that Cassidy was with Austin as well. Dallas had gone out with Ally before but she had broken up with him because he had cheated on her with a girl called Keira who went to the same school. Ally didn't feel bad for Dallas but felt bad for Austin as he had been competing with this jerk for almost three months! Ally knew that she shouldn't feel bed for Austin but she did, and she couldn't change that.


	2. Chapter 2 School and Explanations

Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter is longer so I hope you enjoy it! Again, I don't own Austin and Ally! XX**

2 days later

Ally walked through the gates of her high school after a long weekend. She was soon side by side with Dez and Trish. She gave then both a weak smile and walked straight into school. Not turning back to see where Austin was, she didn't want to look like she cared. Trish and Dez had not talked to Austin since Ally had told them what had happened between the two of them and they were still annoyed with him for what he had said to her. Dez, his best friend, has defended her since what had happened. He fought with Austin, lost touch with Austin and that meant that he had lost his goofy smile, jokes and everything that made Dez, Dez! Ally felt that it was all her fault that Dez is like this, Dez had come back to her with bleeding noses, really bad bruises and even once a broken arm! Austin had turned into a jerk and was vicious and reckless, he had dhanged Dez into something he's not. _Austin_ had changed into something he's not.

They all walked into the hallway to see Austin standing by Ally's locker, Ally felt Dez tense up at the sight of him. He and Austin hated each other now but Dez never seemed scared of him. Ally looked at Austin and realised why Dez had tensed up, he was wearing the Guitar pick necklace that i had gotten him so long ago. But it wasn't just that, he had the most sly grin on his face, almost looking like the Cheshire cat. This also made Ally scared but she tried not to show it, she slowly walked to her locker like there was nothing there and with one flick of the wrist slammed her locker door into Austin's face. "AH! What was that for you bitch!" he shouted, clearly annoyed Ally looked back to see Trish and Dez laughing but turned back again to see Austin glaring at her "Well... i thought it would be funny as 1) you weren't expecting it and 2)because you are wearing that necklace that i got you so long ago! You don't deserve to wear it!" Ally shouted back in his face but viciously whispered the last sentence as she grabbed the necklace, pulling it hard so it came of his neck and just threw it back in his face walking away "Well you thought I would be worth it two years ago! Has your little crush on me finally realised that I'm too good for you!" he shouted back at Ally she abruptly stopped in her tracks, turned round on her heels and walked back to Austin "NO! 1)I'm to good for you because you are a Dick! And 2) I never had a crush on you! I just thought you were worth it because i hadn't realised what a dick you were!" Ally said, walking away once again, leaving Austin shell shocked at what had just happened. Ally had lied throughout what she had just said but she knew it was best for him. He deserved it.

Austin was still standing at Ally's locker completely surprised when the bell went for registration. He tried to recover himself and walked into the classroom to see Ally sitting with Trish and Dez laughing about who knows what. He wished he could be sitting with them but Austin knows that what he did to Ally was unforgivable and nothing was going to change that! Austin slowly walks to the back of the classroom and takes his normal seat in the corner so no one can see him. Ally looks at him a few times throughout the class and every time they make eye contact it gives him a little piece of hope but it is soon over when she turns back around. He knows that he needs Aly in his life, she was the one who kept him sane, but she is not there anymore and he knew that he needed to do something about that. He looked down into his hand to see he was still clutching the Guitar Pick necklace that Ally had given him, he swallowed the tears as the bell went for English.

School was a very long day and it made Ally feel worse, she lay on her bed after talking to her parents about how she didn't want to do school after this semester, she had two weeks left in school until the next school break, she knew that she was going to get worse as time went on and she knew it was the right thing to do. She knew that she needed to tell Trish and Dez but had been arguing in her head to tell Austin or not. Ally had only thought about Austin since she had found out about her cancer. She had thought about how he had called her a liar, how he had left her, Trish and Dez to fend for themselves even though he had promised her that he was never going to leave them. She thought about how he had told her that he preferred Cassidy who he had known for about a year over her, who he had known his whole life! She got up and climbed onto the roof, her and Austin had done this so many times when they were younger. The sky was still blue but the sun was fading as she sat curled up on the roof, she looked over into the house next door where Austin lived, the lights were off but she could see the swing set in the back garden, she looked closely to see that Austin was sitting on the swing that he sat on two years ago when he called her a liar and broke her heart.

Ally saw him holding something silver in his hands, he looked upset and was wearing what he always used to wear, he was wearing his red t-shirt and blue jeans. She climbed down from the roof and back into her room and walked downstairs and out of the house. She had to do something about what was going on sooner or later and better make it sooner under the circumstances!

She walked round into Austin's house and into the back yard, she saw Austin sitting there on the swing. He had the silver chain wrapped around his hand. She came and sat next to him. He didn't look up but just stared at the Guitar Pick necklace in his hand. "What do you want Dawson?" he said, his voice seemed weak and he looked as if he had been crying. "Well for 1) I know you know my first name and 2)I wanted to tell you something." Ally said. Austin slowly looked up at her, she knew that he had been crying because his eyes were red and puffy. "No... I have to tell you something... I was wrong to call you a liar so long ago. But i don't know what came over me! I'm not blaming anyone but myself but I thought i would never say something like that to you. I have known you all my life and i couldn't imagine any life without you, but what i said was unforgivable and i don't expect you to... But i just want you to know that if i could redo that moment i would! You are everything to me and these last two years have been torture without you-" He would have carried on but Ally had ran away. She couldn't cope with what he was saying. That he couldn't live life without her, but with her having cancer, it was likely that he would have to.

She ran back home and collapsed on her bed she looked out the window to see Austin still sitting on the swing set. She would have to tell him, right? But if she told him it might break his heart. But if she didn't tell him, it would also break his heart knowing that she was keeping something from him. Either way it would break his heart and break her heart to see him in pain. If she told him he would never leave her side, it would make it even harder for him if she did die!


	3. Chapter 3 Feelings and News

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, i took them into account and here is you next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it! XX**

Chapter 3

Ally woke up to the sound of her alarm, she sighed and peeled the covers off of her. She was still battling if to tell Austin about her cancer or not. But what made it worse that in the holidays her mum and dad were going to a convention in LA and had booked for Austin to look after her throughout the holidays! So either way she would have to be stuck with him making it harder to keep a secret from him but she knew that it would make her feel better knowing that she was spending the whole holiday with someone she cared about. She just had to put up with two weeks of torture throughout school, but she knew that if she did it, it would be better for all of them She was going shopping with Trish and Dez today for Trish's birthday party, Dez needed to get her birthday present as her birthday party was two week away and Trish wanted to get Ally's opinion on her birthday outfit. This gave her the perfect chance to tell them what was going on with her.

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, she walked back into her room, she put on her black jean shorts with her black and white cameo and applied natural make up and mascara. She dried and curled her chestnut hair in her normal morning routine. She felt really nervous about telling Trish and Dez about her cancer but she was more nervous about what Austin is going to do today at school after yesterday's events. She was always thinking the worst like that Austin was going to deny everything that he had said the night before, that he was going to act like the Austin that he had said that he hated! But what made it worse was that if she thought was going to happen she would have to spend the rest of the holidays that were coming up with his alter ego and she couldn't stand any more lying as that was one of the main reasons that it split them up! But if such a small thing a lying could split Austin and Ally up, maybe their relationship wasn't as strong as she had hoped!

She got to school and was met by Austin as soon as she stepped through the doors into the corridor, his face was blank from emotions and that scared Ally. He looked at her with his gorgeous brown eyes but behind them Ally could see their was something bothering him and she could see the way he looked at her that she knew it was something to do with her. "Hey Ally? I've been meaning to talk to you since last night... I'm sorry about what i said last night, if it upset you in any way. So... Yeah! Oh! Also, i was wondering what you wanted to tell me. If it's something about what i said to you yesterday in school, i'm sorry for that. I was just annoyed the necklace away from me because it was something that meant a lot to me, even though it was the last thin you ever gave me! It gave me something to remember my and your relationship before it turned into something worse!" He said, Ally swallowed back the tears that were fighting their way up to her eyes. She shook her head "No! No! I'm fine their is something going on at home that i needed someone who would listen to me and you were just the person who came to me!" Ally said, she was lying. She was not telling him the truth in the middle of a school hallway. "Okay. What is it?" He asked her, genuinely concerned. "No! It doesn't matter anymore it was just a little issue that was soon sorted. Don't worry about it, there is nothing to worry about!" She lied and with that she walked to class.

After four lessons it was finally time for lunch, Ally went and sat with Trish and Dez after getting her lunch. Chatter began between the three of them but was quickly ended as Austin came and sat down with them, Dez looked shocked but Trish just looked astounded by his sudden actions. Trish and Dez got up from the table and picked up their trays and walked away. But Ally didn't follow, she stayed seated next to Austin, "Ally? What are you doing with that jerk?" Trish spat in Austin face. She was still clearly annoyed with Austin for what he had done, how he had broken Ally's heart and left them for Trish's basically arch enemy! But it was mainly Ally he had hurt, so if she could forgive him couldn't Trish? Unfortunately, Trish was a lot less forgiving than Ally and could hold a grudge for much longer then anyone else Ally had ever met. "Trish just sit down, this 'jerk' actually is here to explain himself!" Ally said signalling for Austin to agree with her. "Yeah... I know i have been a jerk and i deserve whatever you have to say to me... but just here me out!" Austin pleaded. Trish rolled her eyes and sat down, closely copied by Dez. "Okay... So i want you guys to know that whatever you guys think and say about me, you don't feel half as bad as i do every second since the night that Ally gave me this." Austin said, flashing the Guitar Pick necklace at Trish and Dez. "But what i want to say is that I know I have been a jerk so i came over here to explain myself to you guys... Well... To start with i want to explain why i did what i did to Ally that night. I know i called her a liar but i had let Cassidy get to me, i though i was in love with Cassidy but now i have realised that it was just a silly little crush. I was annoyed more with myself that night because i was confused at what Ally was telling me, i was annoyed that at first i hadn't believed her and Ally was the first person there who unfortunately i shouted at! But as soon as i had said all that i regretted it all. I knew that Ally would never lie to me, she would tell me the truth no matter how painful it was if she thought it was best for me. I now realise that everything i said to her was how i was feeling, i felt that i was lying to myself about my own feelings towards Cassidy! I just really wish that i could change every second of that night!" He said, he was fighting back the tears clearly and Ally knew that was all he wanted to say. Trish just looked at him, her face was blank from expression and just looked bored. Dez on the other hand was tearing up, he had never really hated Austin but just had followed orders from Trish, or so he said. "I've missed you Austin!" He said as he lunged across the table to Austin and hugged him so tightly that Austin went slightly red. "I've missed you too bud! But get off!" Austin said with a strained voice as if he was being strangled. "Look. Austin. I will never fully forgive you and you are still not invited to my birthday party but if Ally can put up with you then i can at least give it a try." Trish said, and with that team Austin was at least not hating each other any more.

After another three periods Trish, Dez and Ally all went shopping for Trish's birthday, they first went into Sonic Boom for Ally to pick up her purse and her other bag with her book and her phone. They spent an hour looking for Trish's outfit in just one shop but still not finding anything! Ally had got her outfit sorted for Trish's party at leas, with some help from Trish that is. But three hours later, they were all exhausted but Trish had finally found her outfit, it was a strapless pink cocktail dress and Dez had got Trish's birthday present which he had sworn to keep a secret from everyone. They walked to the food court which was in the centre of the mall where they went and sat outside McDonald's whilst Dez got their food. Ally just felt that she was going to be sick or pass out after being dragged around 15 stores as well as being dragged to dressing rooms and been used as a human dressing rack more times than she can remember. Dez bought the food to their table and sat down quickly, also clearly exhausted. "Hey guys... I have something to tell you..." All said nervously, they were both eating but stopped when she said this. "Before i say it i want you to let me finish before you say anything because i want to get this out. Okay... I... I have cancer... the doctor says that i have to have a transplant if i want to survive and they are doing all they can to help so i don't want you guys to worry but i just wanted to let you guys know..." Ally trailed off, Trish had started crying but Dez just sat there, not moving and just staring at his hands. Ally heard footsteps behind her and Ally turned around to see Austin, he looked upset and scared, she could see that he had heard what she had said. "Ally?" was all he said before she ran away.


	4. Chapter 4 Parks and Thanks

Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and i will try to update as soon as possible and chapter 5 will be coming soon so i hope you enjoy it!**

Ally didn't run home, she couldn't deal with the sympathetic looks from her parents telling her everything would be alright. Because she knew it wouldn't she kept running until she found herself at her local park, she ran into the bushes where she sat on the bench that her and Austin had found when they were younger. If it had been any other time she would try and remember all the memories that they had made here. But it was too painful for her to even think about Austin. She felt terrible how she had never told him, but what made it worse was that she could not get the look that he had gave her before she had run away. She let the tears fall, she had been coping so well with everything going on, she thought, but she just knew that she had suppressed all those feelings and put on a show to make her look brave and alright, but now she just felt like she was having a breakdown. Austin probably never wanted to talk to her ever again, never mind be in the same room as her for two weeks, Ally knew that whatever she did to try to get him back would never be enough, she had lied to him, he knew that she never lied and with the first lie she ever told him was almost a life or death situation. It was a lie that she couldn't even forgive herself for telling, especially to him, someone she has known all her life and used to be inseparable. She couldn't even bare the thought of lying to him, but she had!

She sat on the bench in tears for what felt like hours and it was beginning to get dark when she heard footsteps coming up towards her. She looked up to see Austin. He had been crying too but didn't look as awful as she probably did. She hadn't though that anyone would be looking for her, especially Austin considering what she had done to him. But he had come looking for her and that made her feel better that after two years he still cared enough about her to come after her in the dark. She was getting cold but she didn't care, she couldn't go home without explaining herself to Austin. But what was she going to say to him? She couldn't even think why she had lied to him in the first place, never mind explaining to him! "Hey Ally... I came because I needed to talk to you. Why didn't you tell about this?" he asked Ally. Ally just sat there whilst she tried to compose a reason. "Well... I mean... I was going to tell you but... the first time was when I came round into your garden but then you said about how you couldn't live without me and that's why i ran away, i thought by what you said that it would be better if we never became friends again. That it would be better for you if you never knew..." She looked at Austin "... But then I thought that if i told you it would at least prepare you at least. But I just needed the right moment to tell you, I _was_ going to tell you whilst you were staying at mine to look after me... That's why i lied about it in the school hallway!" Ally stopped as Austin stood up. "Do you know how I found you?" He asked her, like he was trying to change the subject. Ally went along with it and shook her head. "I know you. You wouldn't want to go home because of the pity looks and words you would get from your parents. So that limited the chance of going home, i thought of Sonic Boom but i thought that would be the same reason. So I thought back to when we were younger. What was your favourite place to go to be alone and think or hide away from the world? The park! I remember finding this place with you, i even still have the picture somewhere. "He smiled at Ally and that made her feel better in itself. She felt like she knew him again, like they were friends again. But did she want to be more than that?

Austin sat back down on the bench but sat much closer to Ally. He was hot against her bare shoulder with his black leather jacket; she was cold but didn't complain. It was the least of her worries. The feeling of him beside her was so familiar to her but because it had been so long it also felt strange. She rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the way her head fit perfectly on his shoulder and that made her feel better with just that. "I'm sorry." She said. With that, Austin sat up as did Ally. He looked at her deep in the eyes and she just stared straight into his gorgeous brown eyes. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "No! You're not sorry! You didn't do anything wrong! I should e the sorry one and you have no idea how sorry i am!" he began to shake her and she began to laugh like a little kid. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" he said as he shook her. He stopped and just stared into Ally's eyes, he was mesmerised by how beautiful she was, the way her brown hair framed her small face and those innocent hazel eyes that had been hurt one too many times. "You have no idea." He whispered to her as he began to lean in, as Ally realised what he was doing he was centimetres away from her, he could fell her quick breath against his lips, he smiled and closed the gap between them. As their lips met he felt like their was nothing that mattered but him and Ally and he wished he could stay like this forever but it was soon over when Ally pulled away. "You still have no idea." He said. "No iea about what?" She said clearly confused. "You have no idea how beautiful you are." He said and then he kissed her again. This time more passionately, he let all the feelings that he had once been confused on go and just stayed in the present, he didn't worry about how the short future for Ally would fold out. He didn't worry about how much time he had left with her. He just worried about breathing. He pulled away from Ally to catch his breath and could see Ally was shivering. He knew it was cheesy but he took his jacket off and drooped it over her shoulders. He couldn't risk getting her sicker under the circumstances.

They sat their and talked about everything for hours, they talked about Trish's birthday and her outfit. It sounded so weird to talk about but Austin just listened as Ally rattled about Trish and Dez. She had always thought that Trish and Dez were going to get together and Austin had agreed. They talked about what would happen throughout the holidays and where Austin would take her was up to him, as he was the only one who knew how to drive! It came to around ten o'clock when they decided to head home. With homework to do and parents to face Ally knew that she was going to be in trouble no matter how hard she tried to wriggle out of it. Austin took her home instead of her walking in the dark, being the protective friend he had always been. Dropping her outside of her house she could see her dad at the window with an angry look on his face but his eyes showed pure relief that she was home safely.

She walked through the door and straight into the living room to her parents they were both annoyed with her but they were also so relieved to have her home safely. "Ally! You know you have to be back for eight o'clock sharp or your in big trouble because you have to take your medication! And your TWO HOURS after curfew! You're in big trouble young lady and who was that boy who dropped you back home?!" Her dad shouted at her "It was Austin! You know the guy who live next door, who I have know my whole life!" She shouted back at him "For God's sake Ally! I thought you had been kidnapped or something! You know you have to take your tablets at eight o'clock!" He shouted again Ally just groaned and stormed away, up to her room. But before she got to the top of the stair she turned around and shouted back at them "Well maybe I don't want to be taking tablets, maybe i don't want to be sick! Maybe it would just be better for all of us if i stopped taking the tablets and just DROPPED DEAD!" She shouted back at them. She knew she was out of order but for what she had been through today she needed to let some steam out. She walked into her room and slammed the door shut. She screamed to let the rest of the anger out. She couldn't take it anymore. The pity looks she got from her parents, the millions of tablets she had to take! She knew she had to do her homework but she couldn't care less! She could get the special pity treatment that schools gave you if you were dying. She could get a one off because she had never forgotten her homework before. She couldn't care less if she got expelled for it. She didn't give a shit anymore!

She climbed onto the roof and just sat there, she needed the air, away from her parents and this was as much space she was going to get under her parents rules. She knew she had to take her tablets to help her sleep and help her health so she got back down took them quickly, got changed into her sweatpants and hoodie and climbed back onto the roof, the stars around her were faded thanks to the streetlights but they were still there. They felt like they were part of her as she sat there and stared up into the sky. There was an infinite possibilities of how her life would turn out, and out of all those possibilities she was chosen to die early. Maybe God held a grudge against her and their was nothing she could do about that, but she thanked God for all the good things she had in her life. The good things like Austin, Dez, Trish, her parents and music. Without all this she would have never had a life any way. She was thankful that if she was going to die that she had known she great people who had given her the best thing she could ever ask for, a life.


	5. Chapter 5 Birthday Heartbreak

Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry that this chapter took so long but here it. I don't own anything other than the story line so I hope you enjoy it! **

As Ally sat on the roof she saw Austin's backyard light on again, she looked down into is backyard to see him sitting on the swing where he had sat the first time she had seen him, the first time she had tried to tell him about her cancer. She felt guilty that he had found out the way he had but she felt better now that he knew what was going on with her. But she couldn't help but smile at him, the was he still knew her so well that he knew where she would be even after two years, she smiled at the way that he was still protective over her, but she mainly smiled over the fact that she was finally with Austin. She had been so confused after Austin had left about how she felt when Austin was near her, she thought it was with everyone for a little while but then when she had met Dez and Trish, she was confused why she didn't feel what she felt with Austin, Trish had told her that the way she felt with Austin would only come once but Ally had never thought she had liked Austin the way she does. She had only realised her true feelings to Austin when he came to her in the park a few hours ago. But now that she thought about it she could see that it was there all along. She LOVED Austin!

She began to get tired as the night went on so she climbed down from the roof and went to bed. She thought about what tomorrow would bring considering it was Austin's birthday. Trish and Austin's birthdays were quite close and she used to always get there presents at the same time but she hadn't got Austin a present this year because she didn't expect any of this to happen (obviously) so she planned on going shopping with Austin tomorrow and she would get him something then. She fell asleep soon later thinking about what she was going to get Austin.

She was woken the next morning by the sound of her alarm clock playing Double Take by Austin Moon, she smiled and got out of bed, she was normally not a morning person but surprisingly she was in a good mood today. She grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom to get ready with her normal morning routine, she took a quick shower and got ready with grey denim jeans and a black and white checker shirt she applied natural makeup with some mascara and went downstairs for breakfast. She grabbed her toast her mum had made for her and ate it quickly. She was in a hurry but her mum made sure she had taken her tablets before she went to school as well as checking her bag to make sure she had the rest of her tablets for the day. Ally groaned as her mum took as long as she could to check Ally had everything she needed before she was able to go. She walked with a slight skip in her step to the house next door and knocked on the door. She waited for about to minutes before Mrs. Moon came and opened the door

"Hello Ally! What are you doing here so early?" She was surprised to see Ally at her door after 2 years but she still greeted her with welcome.

"Oh! I came to wish Happy Birthday to Austin!" She said to him as she came into the house.

"OH Austin's still in bed but he needs to get up now. You can go wake him up if you want but he needs to be downstairs in five minutes so no messing about!" She said as Ally blushed, Ally knew what Mrs Moon was talking about and was completely and utterly embarrassed that she would even think that!

"Okay... Thank you and there will be none of that I assure you!" Ally replied as she walked upstairs.

Ally walked into Austin's room to see Austin still completely fast asleep, she walked up to him as quietly as she could so he didn't wake up and bent down over him directly above his ear.

"AUSTIN WAKE UP IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY AND YOU NEED TO BE DOWNSTAIRS IN 5!" she shouted as loud as she could down his ear. He woke up instantly and grabbed Ally, pulling her onto the bed, he rolled over sitting up and he was on top of her in a flash. She couldn't stop laughing as Austin glared at her, she just kept laughing and soon later Austin was laughing too! "No but seriously you need to be downstairs in five otherwise your mum is going to throw away you presents!" Ally said as his face filled with panic. He got off her as quick as he got on her and ran into the bathroom. But before she could get up he came running back in to give her a kiss, his lips met hers so quickly that it caught Ally off guard but again it was soon gone. She got up and walked downstairs to see Mrs. Moon laughing to herself

"He'll be down in a minute." Ally said to her and soon later Austin came thundering down the stairs.

"Where are my presents?" Austin asked as soon as he got downstairs as I started giggling to myself.

"There on the table but-"Mrs. Moon says but Austin had already run to the table. He started to rip open all the presents he had like a little kid. He got a new guitar as well as $100 in cash. Two new pairs of high tops and more!

"Hey Austin what are you doing for your party?" Ally asked. He just shrugged I looked over to Mrs. Moon to see she was looking at her, Ally walked over to her and Mimi whispered to her

"We're having a surprise party for him this weekend. I was wondering if you could take him out for a while until around twelve o'clock so we can get everything ready?" Ally looked at her and gave her a quick nod. That gave Ally the opportunity to get his present.

After Austin had eaten breakfast it was time to go to school. It was a ten minute drive and Austin gave Ally a lift to school she would normally get to school by the bus but Austin insisted that he gave her a lift. They talked in the car about the arrangements for going to the mall on Saturday (to distract him and get him away from his house) they planned to meet at sonic boom for around ten o'clock and then they would go round the mall to get Austin's birthday present from Ally and they would just hang out round there until they wanted to go home. Ally would make sure that they did not go home until at least twelve o'clock. They got to school to see Trish and Dez were waiting for Ally at the gate. They drove through and parked near the field, Ally hopped out the car and grabbed her bag. She walked up to Trish and Dez with her bag swinging on her shoulder.

"Who gave you a lift?" Trish asked

"Oh! Austin gave me a lift, I went round to his this morning to wish him happy birthday and he insisted on driving me to school." Ally said. Trish just rolled her eyes but gave her a smile, Trish had known that Ally still had feelings for Austin this whole time but she had never realised. Well until now I guess. She could see on Ally's face that she was happy and that meant that it was either something to do with her family which Trish felt highly unlikely with everything going on, or it was to do with Austin, Ally had not truly been happy since Austin had left her and Trish had tried everything! But nothing ever worked. Even though Trish was annoyed that Ally had forgiven Austin so easily after all that he had done she was just glad that Ally was finally happy and as long as Austin didn't break her heart again. Austin would probably live for at least his remaining high school life. But Trish was still annoyed at him as she was not as forgiving as the sweet, innocent Ally. Trish just hoped that Ally would stay innocent and sweet even if she was hurt by Austin again. But if Austin did hurt Ally again Trish would make sure that he would regret ever being born!

Dez on the other hand was almost as forgiving as Ally, he had missed his best friend ever since he had left. Dez did know that what Austin had done was unforgiveable but Dez had made sure that Austin paid for that by giving him his annual beating. But when Austin had come to them he had seemed genuinely sorry and Dez was a fool for anything like that. Dez knew Austin as well as Austin knew himself and he knew that Austin would never hurt Ally unless he was confused or threatened to. But Austin had hurt Ally and that confused Dez (more than he is confused normally) and Dez was his best friend. It hurt Dez to think that his best friend has changed for the worse and had hurt someone that they both cared so much about. It hurt Austin to know that his stupid actions had hurt someone that he loved. It hurt Ally in every way, how Austin would prefer Cassidy over her, how Austin would leave her with know second thought after everything she went through with him for someone he had only known for a year which was nothing compared to how long Ally had known him! It hurt her so much that she had thought that she was not worth him, not worth friends; she was not even worth being loved!

**(AN: But anyway on with the story) ** _After School_

After school Austin met Ally at the school gates.

"Hey Ally!" He shouted before she walked out of school "Em... I was wondering if you would want to come to dinner tonight at mine for my birthday. It'll be just me and my parents and I can't stand to sit at the table making small talk with my parents so I was wondering if you would like to come?" He said as he began to babble on. She smiled at his babbling and nodded they used to go to each others houses for dinner normally every night. It had been so long since she had seen Mr and Mrs Moon so she was looking forward to it. She got home and told her mum and dad that she was going to Austin's for dinner and they were okay with it as long as she took her tablets, she felt awkward that she would have to do it in front of Austin and his family but she knew they would be okay with it so she would just have to go about it like it was normal. She did her homework and took a shower. Put on her pink floral spaghetti strap dress and walked over to Austin's with everything she needed. She knocked on the door and it was soon answered by Mr Moon.

"Hi Mr Moon, Austin invited me over to dinner tonight..." She trailed off, she didn't want to intrude or be rude to them and this conversation was going down hill quickly.

"Oh! Of course Ally come in and don't be shy to call me Mike!" Austin's dad said as Ally stepped through the door, Mike walked back into the kitchen and a few moments later Austin came walking out his jaw dropped when he saw Ally, she just stood there awkwardly as he composed himself again. She couldn't help but blush when he walked up to her and took her hands in his

"You look beautiful. Well... more beautiful than you do normally!" He said as he stared into Ally's gorgeous brown eyes.

"Well i have to make sure that i make a good impression to your parents!" Ally said, Austin rolled his eyes

"My parents already love you. I have known you all my life, I don't think you need to make an impression since they have known you and your family all your life!" He said. Ally knew he was right but she still felt that if they were going to be together that she needed to make sure that Mike and Mimi liked her. They were called for dinner so they walked into the dining room to see a full chicken dinner lay out on the table

"Wow." Ally said to herself, the smell coming off the prepared food was amazing and Ally suddenly was very hungry. She sat down next to Austin and began to eat. The small talk throughout the dinner was centred around Austin and Ally. Mike and Mimi were careful not to mention anything to do with Ally being sick so Ally didn't know if Austin had told them or if they knew at all but she hoped they did because she had to take her pills soon. Before they got to desert the doorbell went Austin went to get it as Ally helped tidy up. He opened the door to see someone he did not want to see at a time like this. Her fake blonde hair even blonder than it had been and her clothes even tighter and smaller than it had ever been before.

"Austin!" She said opening her arms out to him and giving him a massive hug. She pulled away from the hug and crashed her lips into his, she shoved her tongue down his throat and made him feel like he was going to vomit. She pulled away from the kiss when they heard plates crash on the floor, Austin turned to see Ally in the doorway between the hallway and the kitchen with a pile of Mimi's best plates in pieces on the floor. She looked like she was either going to pass out or burst into tears. Austin pulled away from Cassidy's grip and walked over to her to explain himself

"Ally this-" He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She whispered to him, her eyes were filling with tears and she wasn't planning on swallowing them back.

"What?" Austin asked, looking hurt and wounded from what she said

"I said DON'T TOUCH ME! You're a rotten scumbag and I wished I had seen that earlier. Trish told me that I was to forgiving and that I was going to get hurt again and she was right. Is this some joke to you? Huh?! Am I a joke to you? Just in case you didn't realise I'm dying and if you think this sick joke is funny. To make me trust you again, to make me think that you are worth it. You got me! But you know what! I don't care if you think it was funny to prank the sick kid. I just don't! And you know why? I'll be dead by the time you are able to get to me, to bully me so much that i reach breaking point and when I'm dead I will be so glad because i don't have to put up with bastards like you!" Ally screamed at him. She was crying now. And with that she ran out of the house away from Cassidy and mainly away from Austin.


	6. Chapter 6 Hospital Forgiving

Chapter 6

**AN: Hi guys sorry i haven't been updating quickly, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own any of this other than the story line, I will hopefully have the next chapter up ASAP but ENJOY! XX **

Austin stood where Ally had left him in complete shock, reality had hit him, Ally was going to die in two months and to make it worse she couldn't wait to die to get away from him! He knew that he hadn't aimed to do anything wrong and he should be running after her but he just stood there, stone still. Cassidy stood there trying to make it look like Ally's little outburst hadn't bothered her and the way she looked it hadn't!

"So... do you wanna do something nice babe, maybe go up to your room and-"Cassidy began but Austin interrupted her.

"You need to go Cassidy. We're over just in case you hadn't realised for one and two you have just ruined one of the best things that has ever happened to me and three you were the one who cheated on me so i thought that meant that you didn't like me? So I need you to get the fuck out of my house!" Austin said, practically pushing Cassidy out of his house.

"I just wanted to start over again. I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry! Oh and btw you look sexy in that top." She said trying to charm herself back to Austin but before she could do anything else Austin slammed the door in her face.

Austin walked back over to where Ally had sat at the table. He looked at the small plastic pot that she had left when she ran out; it contained two white pills and three pink ones. He just stared at them until he realised that Ally had not taken her tablets and he knew that that was important and as soon as he had realised he was out the door and knocking the door at Ally's house. He was met by Mr Dawson at the door.

"Hey Mr Dawson, I was wondering if Ally was home because she left these at my house." Austin said and Mr Dawson's eyes went wide.

"No she hasn't come home yet. She told us that she was having dinner at your house and you do realise that if she doesn't take them that it could cause deadly consequences!" Mr Dawson said, as if pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah I know we had a bit of an argument and she ran off, but don't worry she won't have gone far." He said, trying to calm down Mr Dawson and with that he left and started his search for Ally he went to he park and looked in their special place but she wasn't their. He went to Sonic Boom where she wasn't and he checked even in the practice room where she wasn't either. Where was she?

"Ally!?" He shouted, it was beginning to get dark so he needed to find Ally soon "Ally? I'm sorry, it wasn't what it looked like and i just want to know that you are okay, just tell me where you are and take your tablets and i will leave you alone for as long as you want! I just want to know that you are okay!" He shouted out to nothing. He looked down all the roads near her house, she wasn't there. He kept looking for five more hours and he couldn't find her until he walked over towards her lake which she had shown him when they were younger. But before he got there he found her lying unconscious on a patch of grass near the lake. He knelt down next to and could see that she was not responding to anything. He called 911 for an ambulance and it came ten minutes later. Ally didn't have any broken bones so they boarded her onto the ambulance and Austin insisted on coming with her to make sure she was alright. They called her parents and they soon arrived at the hospital where Ally was taken into another room to be examined by the doctor and only her parents were allowed in with her. Austin had told the nurses all he knew about her condition and how he found her. The nurse looked at him sympathetically and told him to sit in the waiting room down the hall but he couldn't leave her, he sat on the floor opposite the hospital room, he would have stayed there forever, he would wait for Ally his entire life just to make sure she was okay. But soon later a nurse told him that he would have to sit in the waiting room or at least on a chair because he was blocking the hallway for other patients. Austin sat on the chairs nearest the door and just stared at the door waiting and hoping Ally would walk out of them alright, he couldn't help but think that it was his fault that he was the cause of her pain. If he hadn't opened the door to Cassidy none of this would have happened, if only he hadn't invited her round to dinner, if only he could've never gone out with Cassidy in the first place none of this would've happened. But, then he thought, if he hadn't gone out with Cassidy he probably wouldn't have finally realised that he loved Ally! It wasn't just a stupid crush that he had always teased Ally about. He loved her!

Austin couldn't help but fall asleep in the chair, after not sleeping the night before thinking how he was going to ask Ally round and how it would all fall out he was exhausted. His head fell down and he was asleep he slept quietly for three hours before he was abruptly woken by one of the nurses.

"Oh! I'm sorry if I was snoring or anything –" He said jerking awake. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the bright light of the hospital just yet so he squinted at the nurse until he could see clearly.

"Don't worry about it you weren't anyway i woke you up because I thought that you would want to see your girlfriend." She smiled at me; she was around forty but looked young for her age with long straight blonde hair and blue eyes. Austin stood up quickly, frightening her, but she lead him to the room Ally was staying in. She was still unconscious but she looked much better now the swelling from her eyes had gone down and the cuts on her arms had been bandaged up. Mr and Mrs Dawson sat on the two chairs closest to the bed and the both held Ally's weak, limp hands. They had been crying and that was clear. Austin went over to the bed and took a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"Austin I know that it's not what you want to hear today but I'm sorry to inform you that Ally is in a coma. She is in a stable position at the moment but with her illness her condition could deteriorate at any moment..." The nurse carried on but Austin had stopped listening he wanted it to be only him and Ally in that room so he could tell her how he feels, what had happened that night and he wanted to tell her that she will be okay because he will never leave her side, he knew that she was annoyed with him but he just wanted to know that for the rest of his life that she would be okay, to know that she was happy and her care free self once again, he wanted to know that she hadn't been hurt by any and just hopes to God that she is never hurt again.

"Austin, do you want us to leave you two alone?" Mr Dawson said, Austin smiled at him weakly and nodded. They all walked out of the hospital room, leaving Austin and Ally in the room alone. Austin grabbed Ally's hands and sat on the seat.

"Ally it's just me and you in here so if you please wake up i will be right here next to you. I know you are annoyed with me but I promise you that it was nothing like what it seemed. Cassidy wasn't even supposed to be here, she was the one who kissed me. You came in when she kissed me, she took me off guard and i didn't want to be with her, she is a bitch and I know that and I'm so glad that we're over and every minute with her saying i loved her, kissing her and hugging her just every moment i spent knowing i was still with her i regret. But in some way I don't, because without going out with Cassidy i wouldn't have realised that i love you, and i don't mean like a little crush on you I LOVE YOU! I just hope you're okay, i just hope that you have it in you to forgive me once again and if you don't I'll wait until you can. I just hope that you wake up okay." Austin said, he looked at Ally for ten minutes, hoping that she woke up but she didn't, he kissed her cold, colourless lips and walked away, he put his hand on the door knob and was about to open the door when he heard a mutter. He turned around to see Ally's twinkling eyes staring right back at him.

"I love you too." She said smiling, she looked at him and he stared back at her, her rushed to side and took her hand again.

"Ally, Oh my god! Are you okay? How's your head, how are you feeling, how is you arms they look-"Austin began but he was cut off when Ally kissed him.

"Shut up with the jabbering, I'm fine, but why am I in the hospital Austin?" She said, clearly confused by what was going on.

"You forgot to take your tablets so you passed out and were taken to the hospital." Austin said kissing her head in relief as many times as he could, making Ally laughed, he cupped her face in his hands gently, making her look up at him, he stared into her twinkling, gorgeous brown eyes and smiled. "You're okay! That's a good enough reason to do this." He said, bringing Ally to meet him, he kissed lightly at first but it soon got deeper, Ally slid down onto his lap and Austin took her in closer, closing the gap between them, the kiss was not sloppy like when a guy tries to shove his tongue down your throat but it was not awkward when the guy doesn't know what to do with you and just stays their with a shy expression, Austin asked for permission and made sure Ally was alright, he let out his feelings in that one kiss, it made Ally relax and forget about what was going on around her, she just thought of right now, her and Austin and hoped that was all it would ever be.

"I love you Austin." She said as they pulled away, breathing deeply

"I love you too Ally."


	7. Chapter 7 Babysitters and Boyfriends

Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating again and thanks for all the reviews. I don't own any of the Austin and Ally characters or anything other than the story line. I will try to start updating more often and the next chapters are on there way. Xx **

Ally was taken out of hospital one day later, she was still weak from all the medication that she had taken and the doctors had informed her not to go to school after the holidays which was her plan all along, and now at least she could enjoy the holidays with her friends almost worry free of school. She found that on the way back from the hospital that Austin was more and more protective, asking her every five minutes if she was alright, she liked him playing the protective boyfriend role but he was getting pretty annoying, she kept assuring him she was fine but he wasn't stopping any time soon. They all arrived at Ally's house and Austin insisted that he stayed over tonight as an extra day before Mr and Mrs Dawson went to the convention in LA just to make sure she was okay, like usual. Ally had made sure that her parents were going to that convention the next day before she and Austin and her went to bed. Her parents had doubted going but Ally had kept telling them that she would not be so stupid and immature again and she had definitely learnt her lesson, plus Austin had told them that she was not going to leave his sight whatever happens. So Ally's parents reluctantly agreed to go.

"I like this protective boyfriend role you've been playing." Ally said as they walked upstairs to bed.

"Oh so I'm your boyfriend now?" Austin said, looking down at her with a grin as Ally started to panic.

"Oh... I'm sorry I didn't-"Ally started but was stopped when Austin suddenly stopped walking, grabbing Ally's wrist to make her turn round and look at him. He pulled her closer so that she had to stand on her tiptoes to be the same height as him.

"You don't need to be sorry about anything, you're fine calling me your boyfriend, I kind of like it actually, it's better than Cassidy always calling me babe or Austie." Austin said, rolling his eyes, he could see that when he brought Cassidy up, Ally started to look sad. He cupped her cheeks in his hands. "Heyy... You know Cassidy is out of my life, I don't want anything to do with her, I don't want to be with her, I want to be with you and don't you ever forget that!" He said, bringing his lips down to hers, the kiss was full of gentle passion and showed Ally that he truly meant what he said, he slid his hand from her cheeks and hung them around her waist as hers went around his neck, he brought her in closer to deepen the kiss, closing what small space there was between them. He wished the kiss could last forever but Ally soon pulled away.

"I promise you I won't forget. But I'm tired Austin so I want to go to bed, and I'm going to make last night's disaster up to you, I probably ruined your birthday so I'm making it up to you tomorrow. Tomorrow is Saturday and I am taking you to the mall to get you the best birthday present ever!" She said with excitement.

"Hey! You didn't ruin my birthday, it was the best birthday present ever to know that you were okay and to make it even better you forgave me." Austin said, trying to cheer Ally up but she just looked up at him confused.

"Why would I need to forgive you for anything?" Ally said, that's when Austin's heart broke, he knew that he should be glad in some way that she didn't remember what had happened between them but he wasn't it just meant that she hadn't actually forgiven him for anything because she didn't know what he was talking about, he felt that that meant that she had forgotten something about him, forgotten why she had run off from him in the fist place, forgotten why she had really ended up in hospital, because of him and his stupid feelings.

"I need you to forgive me because if it wasn't for me forgetting to tell you to take your tablets we wouldn't be in this mess would we." Austin lied, he felt awful for lying to her but this way they could start again, without any issues or any problems.

"Oh okay, you know it's not your fault but if it makes you feel better I forgive you for it." She said doubtfully, "Anyway I'm going to bed because I'm tired." Ally said trying to walk away. But Austin didn't let go

"Hey I promised your mum and dad that I would never let you out of my sight so I'll sleep in your room as well if that is alright." He said, trying to hold back the red creeping up on his cheeks.

"Sure, why wouldn't it be, you did it when we were younger, it doesn't make much difference." She said walking up to her room with Austin following. Austin walked in and grabbed a pillow and blanket for her closet

"I'll take the floor." He said whilst he lay out the blanket and pillow on the floor.

"You don't have to you can sleep with me if you want. I mean it's not like anything is going to happen because I'm too tired for anything to happen and plus I know you'll be like no I don't want to hurt you and last one I don't want anything to happen." Ally said, almost blushing.

"No, no! Don't worry about it I'll sleep on the floor-"

"Please? I'm kind of shuck up from all that's happened last night." Ally mumbled, Austin knew that she hated to admit that she was vulnerable so he didn't argue. "Oh and their are some of your old pyjama bottoms in the bottom drawer over there she said pointing to the chest of drawer on the opposite side of the room. Austin smiled.

"I didn't want to get rid of them because I felt rude but I never plucked up the courage to come round to give you them back. You know that I never was angry at you for what you did to me, I was just upset, Trish was the same, she was heartbroken that you of all people had hurt me, I ended up comforting her more than she did for me." Ally said, trying to keep the tears from falling. Austin felt his heart break. He turned back to look at her but he didn't smile or say anything, he just stood there staring at Ally.

"You know I would of come and apologised straight away but Cassidy had turned up. She practically poured alcohol down my throat and that's why I didn't come running after you. She got me totally hammered and to make it worse practically forced herself on me. I was so drunk that I couldn't even remember what had happened until a few weeks later. The alcohol helped me forget what had happened but I was so hungover the next day that I knew that I couldn't go back to drinking and I've not drunk since. I didn't apologise after that because I was so annoyed with myself for what I said that I couldn't even look at you without thinking anything suicidal for what I had done to you. I know I sound like I'm making excuses and I probably am but you can ask anyone even Cassidywhat happened that night!" Austin said, also trying to hold back the tears. Ally came up to him. She looked at him straight in the eye.

"I've known you forever. I know you better than you know yourself. I know when you tell the truth and lie. I know how you think, I know that your trying to hold back the tears, I know you hated yourself for what you did. I knew all of that. Cassidy has the biggest mouth. You didn't even need to tell me that because I knew already but I am so grateful that you didn't keep it from me you told me that because you want me to know the whole story. Maybe I was upset at what you did with Cassidy but I don't care anymore, the past is in the past. I know everything about you so don't you know that I know that you have always looked at yourself differently since what happened between us. I know you will probably never look at me the same after what you did. But I have got over it so you need to too!" Ally said wiping the tears from Austin's cheek.

"You know that I love you for you. I love you for how you take these things. Accepting and maybe it's not what you wanted to hear but I'm glad you already knew because it helps me to look at you like i used to, I know you are still you but I'm just trying to get the old me back, because I miss everything we did together. I miss loving you innocently. Looking at you the way I used to. Being innocent at thought and being able to be careless with you." Austin told her, she smile weakly at him. She reached up and kissed his cheek.

"You are already the old Austin." She said "I doesn't matter what you wear or the way you act you will always be the Austin I fell in love with and don't forget that." Ally said. With that she stood up and kissed him, with gentleness that made Austin crazy, with the innocence that only Ally had. Austin loved her more and more every time. She pulled away. Grabbing her pyjamas and walking into the bathroom. Austin walked over to the drawers that Ally had pointed to that held his pyjama pants. He quickly got changed before Ally came back and climbed into bed and Austin followed. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up, wrapping his arms around Ally. She cuddled up into his shoulder and very soon later they both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Presents and Pancakes

Chapter 8

**Hey guys I am really sorry I have not been updating very often lately but I will try to get the chapters out ASAP but if I don't then I am sorry but I will try to get it out as soon. **

**I don't own anything you recognize in this story**

_Austin's p.o.v_

_I open my eyes to a blinding white light, I sit up and let my eyes adjust, I was in the hospital lying on the floor in the middle of the waiting room, and it was empty so no one was staring. I stand up and start walking round when I see Ally lying on a hospital bed, my heart stops and i run towards her, she looks at me but the smile i was expecting to get from her was not what happened next. She sat up in bed and glared at me; she got out of bed and shoved me back. _

"_How could you?!" Ally shouted at me walking towards me and pushing me back again, I stagger back stunned at her sudden outburst._

"_Ally. I-"I start trying to say something, anything._

"_Shut up! You know how much you hurt me, you know how much in took for me to forgive you, but Trish was right! I knew i was being too forgiving but I went along with it any way. You knew how much it hurt me by what you did and you still carried on with it. How could you?! I mean it's not like you were meaning to hurt me right? Oh wait, YEAH YOU WERE! I can't believe what you put me through Austin and you know what Trish was right. You don't deserve me at all! But i was too stupid to see it until it was too late! I spent too much time with you that I forgot what was really important! I'm DYING Austin! But because i was too naive to see that I'm now dead Austin. Because of you I am dead." She said, walking my way and walking past me without saying anything else, I try to grab her hand but i pass right through her. She keeps walking and lies back down on the bed where she was before, she closes her eyes and she is gone. I killed Ally Dawson._

Austin sits up panting and sweating, that was the worst nightmare he had since they started, they were getting worse every night. He looked round to see that he was in Ally's room again. He looked down at the bed to see Ally was gone, he began to panic that she was dead again because of him, he got up and ran round the house, downstairs as his heart was pounding he began smelling pancakes so he ran to the kitchen to see Ally cooking pancakes. He stood there for around two minutes, trying to calm himself down. He looked at Ally to reassure himself that he was definitely seeing her. She looked at him and smiled

"Hey I made some pancakes if you want some. Well I guess you want some because you love pancakes." She said. But before she could do anything else Austin was by her hugging her as tightly as he could. "Austin... can't... breath." She said as he let her go. He cupped her head in his hands making her look up at him.

"Sorry... I had the worst dream of you dying and the worst bit was that i couldn't do to save you and it was my fault. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry for everything, calling you a liar, bullying you. I was in a dark place. You shouldn't forgive me for what I did, I don't deserve you because of what I did but I will try to make it up to you because I love you Ally. It took me nearly seventeen years to realise that but I love you Ally!" Austin said he brought his lips down to hers and gently brushed them against hers, it soon got deeper, Austin knew that he would end up hurting her but he loved her and that meant that he was never going to try and hurt her because he couldn't loose her.

"I know what it is like to know that you are going to lose something you love, don't worry, okay? I'm right here and it's not you fault about any of this." She says, staring into Austin's deep brown eyes, she pulled off and walked back to finish making the pancakes, he was glad that she wasn't looking at it too heavily and he just needed to try and get over them. "I'm still taking you to the mall today you know that right? Because i am still getting you a birthday present, I don't care how much you argue, I don't want to be the girl who collapses on your birthday and then doesn't get him a birthday present! So if ou want to go back round to your house and get your clothes for the next two weeks and come back round we'll go." She said, Austin looked at her

"No, no, no, I am your babysitter and I am not letting you out of my sight because last time I did that you collapsed so, you will get ready and then we will go round to my house, I will get ready whilst my mum looks after you and then I will drive us o the mall." Austin says, giving Ally a peck on the cheek as she went upstairs to get ready, she walked into the bathroom and took her tablets, which were now vitally important, brushed her teeth and jumped into the shower. The hot water refreshing her for the day ahead as well as cleaning the dirt and pain she had got from her ordeal two nights before. She jumped out of the shower and put a towel round her and walked out back into her room to get ready. She dried and straightened her hair, applying some natural makeup with pink shimmery eye shadow. She puts her blue jeans on with a light pink floral baggy top. She walked down when she was ready and Austin had put his clothes he had on yesterday and they made their way to his house, Ally had already text Mimi to say they were coming round so Austin didn't see any of the surprise party stuff. They walked in the house and Austin went upstairs to get ready, Ally walked up to Mimi and they started to talk about the birthday party tonight

"Mimi? What does Austin want for his birthday, other than what you got him because I need to get him a birthday present, that is why I am going to go shopping with him." She asked Austin's mum

"Well I know he wanted to get a new guitar pick necklace but we didn't get him one because we thought you could get him one, and maybe get a message engraved into it." She said.

"That was exactly what I was thinking. But do you want me to get it off you and Mike as well?" She asked, Mimi shook her head.

"No, no, make it a gift special to him because it is off you and you alone." She said, and with that Austin came walking downstairs, he came and stood by Ally, intertwining his fingers in hers.

"You ready to go then?" Ally asked, he nodded and they began to walk out of the house, Ally mouthing thanks back to Mimi as she was almost dragged out of the house.

The got in the car and Austin started to drive to the mall.

"Ally, you do know that you don't need to get me anything, having you back in my life is the best present you could ever give me." Austin said as they got to the Mall. She shook her head when they got out of the car, into the hot Miami air

"Nope! I told you I am getting you a present and I have the perfect present in mind for you and I know you will love it!" Ally said Austin giving her a genuine, grateful smile. She gave him a big smile back and they walked into the mall.

Ally made sure to go in some different shops before they had lunch and made sure she took a long time because she needed to extend the time they spent away from Austin's house and it was killing Austin knowing that she was messing about trying to get him confused at what she was getting him. It was now twelve o'clock and Ally still hadn't got a text from Mimi to say they were ready for them to come back, Austin was getting hungry and so was she so they decided to go get something from Mini's.

"Hey Austin if you go get me something to eat I'm going to go do some secret shopping and then I will be back in about 10 minutes and don't worry I have already taken my tablets so i won't be collapsing and if you say no then you won't be getting your birthday present now will you?" Ally said, she had thought it all through to get away from Austin if she needed. Austin nodded and she walked away in the direction to the music store, when she was out of sight she pulled out her phone and dialled Mimi's number. It ringed five times before she picked it up.

"Hello?" Mimi asked from the other end.

"Hey Mimi it's Ally. I was wondering how long you were going to be because we are almost done with the shopping." Ally asked trying to sound a bit more panicked than she actually was.

"Oh actually I was just about to text you to say we were ready." She said calmly.

"Oh okay then i will see you in about an hour. " Ally said, hanging up. She walked towards the music store to get Austin's present.

"Hello Ally. What can I do for you today?" The guy at the desk asked, she gave him a friendly smile and sasked him to do the necklace.

"Do you want it to be engraved, it is an extra ten dollars from the twenty dollars of the necklace." The guy asked, she nodded.

"Yes please, could it say _I will always love you Austin and don't forget that. You rock and I roll. Ally_" She said and the man did as she asked. She paid for the necklace and walked back to the food court where Austin was waiting nervously for Ally to come back. She walked back up to him and sat down with him, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"So where is it?" He asked excitedly when she sat down.

"Where's what?" She asked teasingly, pulling the necklace that had been wrapped up for her from her tossed it to him and he caught it easily, he tore the wrapping paper off and pulled the necklace out carefully. He looked at it in awe as Ally sat there smugly.

"OMG! Ally I love it, almost as much as I love you!" He said looking her in the eyes and giving her a quick peck on the lips before putting it on.

"Read the back." She said, flipping it over in his hands.

"_I will always love you Austin and don't forget that. You rock and I roll. Ally._ OMG! Ally I love it more than you now!" He said.

"EXCUSE ME!" Ally asked in pure shock and fake pain. Austin laughed.

"Ally you know I'm joking don't you I couldn't love anything more than I love you." Austin aid giving her a tight hug.

"I love you Austin and don't you forget that." Ally said.


	9. Chapter 9 Parties and performances

Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm going to start trying to update once a week and I hope that is alright with everyone, I don't own the songs I've used in this chapter but I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Austin and Ally drove back to Austin's house after they had been to the mall, they were singing along to Falling For You by R5 when they got back. Austin cut the engine off as Ally jumped out of the car, the house was silent when they got in and Ally was excited to see Austin's face when they all shouted surprise!

"Where is my mom and dad?" He asked.

"Oh they text me saying they had gone shopping before, they didn't text you because they thought you wouldn't have your phone with you so..." Ally said, trying so hard to cover up the fact that she was lying Austin looked at her doubtfully.

"I know you know me as well as i do but don't forget that I know almost as well as you know me so i know when you are lying, where is everyone." Austin stared her into the eyes and she just shrugged. He let it slide and Ally walked out into the garden as he went into the kitchen to get something to see the party was set up there. She walked up to Mimi and tapped her on the shoulder and told her that they should all get ready to surprise Austin. They all ducked under the tables and behind bushes and trees. They gave her the thumbs up and she stood in the middle on the garden and suddenly...

"AUSTIN!" She screamed with as much panic and terror in her voice as she could and three seconds later he was by her side.

"Ally?! What's wrong-" He started not looking at anything else but her.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted and Austin looked around with a shocked face Ally started to laugh and then Austin brought Ally into a big hug.

"Oh my god! Ally I thought something terrible had happened to you don't ever do that again! Seriously i thought you were dead or something!" He said into her hair. She put her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

"Don't worry nothing bad happened to me and nothing will whilst I'm here with you, now go thank your mum as much as you can because she was the one who organised all this and without her help I wouldn't be able to see your face right now." She said looking up at him and laughing because he was still shocked but still had a glint of fear in his eyes. "Hey, hey don't look so worried nothing bad has happened to me, I'm perfectly fine. Just at least try to enjoy yourself, I'll be right beside you so don't worry about me okay!" She said, he gave her a smile and they walked over to Mimi. Austin brought his mum into a big hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks so much for all this mum, it is amazing and i can't believe you did all this for me! Thank you so much." He pulled away and gave her a smile and they walked away, Ally was starting to get a bit of a head ache but she shook it off because today was about Austin and she didn't want to make him worry about her all day. They enjoyed the party and danced to the music nearly all night, they finally went back to Ally's house for the night and they went to bed.

One Week Later

Today was the day of Trish's birthday party, Trish still wasn't happy with Austin but she had let Austin come with Ally as her plus one, mainly because she knew that was what Ally wanted and she wanted to make Ally happy if this would be her last week with her. On other notes Ally's headache has gotten worse and had made her feel dizzy and sometimes nauseas and she had told Austin and he said that if she didn't want to go to Trish's party she didn't have to go, Trish would understand but she had insisted on going because it was Trish's birthday and she wanted to see her. Austin didn't want her to go but he knew that it was what she wanted so he let it slide. But before anyone knew it, it was time for the party.

Austin and Ally drove to the party in comfortable silence, Ally had taken some pills to make her feel beter but it hadn't really helped but that was the least of her worries, they were running late!

"Austin we're five minutes late! Trish is going to be panicking no knowing where we are!" She almost screamed as they pulled in to the driveway of Trish's house. Lights were blaring away and the music could be heard across the street. Ally put on a smile as she saw Trish running towards her gave her a hug. They pulled away and Trish was there with tears in her eyes.

"Oh God! I'm sorry! I thought something terrible had happened to you! I'm just so glad to see you!" She said, wiping away her tears and trying to recover, she sighed and dragged Ally over to the stage. "Hey Ally? I know if you don't want to you don't have to and if you don't feel up to it you don't have to do it... But I was really hoping you would sing a song for me?" She asked, looking at Ally.

"Trish. You know I have stage fright! What if everyone hate me? What if I screw up and I never get to live it down? All I'm saying is that i'm not sure that I will be able to do it. But as it is the last birthday I might get to spend with you I will give it a shot. For you." Ally said, giving her a weak smile, tears welled up in both their eyes and they hugged again.

"I love you Ally." Trish said, crying into Ally's shoulder.

"I love you too Trish." Ally said. They wiped their eyes and tried to carry on the night like nothing was wrong. Although it was really hard not to cry.

It was almost time for Ally to perform, she had a song that she had written just for Trish a while ago but she had never said anything about it. She thought that if the worst was to come that she would give the song to Trish but it turns out she was going to sing it to her instead. Right then and there. Great!

She walked onto stage and looked out onto the crowd to see all eyes were on her, she picked up the microphone which lay on a chair and walked to the front of the stage.

"Hey. I'm Ally and I'll be singing a song that I wrote a while ago for my best friend Trish." Ally said quietly tring not to make eye contact with anyone. She scanned the crowd to see if Trish was in the audience. The song began and she still couldn't see Trish. Austin was playing the guitar at the back of the stage to back the singing and the introduction was almost over and Ally's eyes find Trish dancing along in the front, she began to laugh and then she was smiling as she began to sing.

_Who do I call  
Just to say 'What's up?'  
If the day got me down_

_And who do I call  
On my five-minute break  
'Cause I know that you'll give me ten_

_And who do I call  
'Cause I love that song  
And I know, you'll__sing__along with me_

_When I need to make my day_

_Who do I call  
When I need to hear 'Hello'  
Let me go on  
Though you've heard it all before  
Who do I call  
To make me smile?  
I'll wait a while, oh  
And redial_

_Da-da-day  
Da-da-da  
Da-day_

_You always know  
Who I'm talking about  
When I'm talking about 'You-know-who'_

_And you always like  
The things I like  
When you don't like the things I do_

_When I hop a fence  
It makes no sense  
'Til I have the evidence with me_

_When I need to get away_

_Who do I call  
When I need to hear 'Hello'  
Let me go on  
Though you've heard it all before  
Who do I call  
To make me smile?  
I'll wait a while, oh  
And redial_

_I'll be so  
Alone  
Without you  
On the telephone_

_I'll be so  
Alone  
Without you  
On the telephone_

_Who do I call  
When I need to hear, 'Hello'  
Let me go on  
Though you've heard it all before  
Who do I call  
To make me smile?  
I'll wait a while, oh  
And redial_

_Who do I call  
When I need to hear 'Hello'  
Let me go on  
Though you've heard it all before  
Who do I call  
To make me smile?  
I'll wait a while, oh  
And redial_

Ally finished the song and Trish ran onto stage to hug her she gave her the tightest hug she could and then ran back off stage. Ally wiped the tears away from her eyes and recovered.

"Em, I have another song that I want to sing as well tonight, so here goes." Ally said. She turned around to signal for Austin to play the guitar, little did her know that the song was about him.

_Last summer we met  
We started as friends  
I can't tell you how it all__happened _

_Then autumn it came  
We were never the same  
Those nights everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me too  
If you don't here's the one thing  
That I wish you knew_

_I think about you  
Every morning when I__open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you  
I think about you, you you, you you_

_Would you know what to say  
If I saw you today  
Would you let it all crumble to pieces  
'Cause I know that I should  
Forget you if I could  
I can yet there's so many reasons_

_I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you  
I think a_

_About you, you you, you you_

_How long till I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending  
Oh ohh  
If all we are is just a moment  
Don't forget me 'cause I won't and  
I can't help myself_

_I think about you ooohh  
I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you  
I think about you, you you, you you_

She finished the song and turned around to see that Austin had put the guitar down and was right behind her she stood up from her seat and was face to face with Austin. She gave him a smile, and then he kissed her. They pulled away when the crowd began to cheer and then stood there forehead to forehead for about five minutes laughing at the cheesiness

"I can't loose you Ally. You are everything to me." He says trying to keep the tears back, failing miserably.

"Sometimes life doesn't give you the choice if you want to or not." She said crying as well. He walked off stage, whispering I love you before he was out of sight. She turned back to the audience who was still cheering and she couldn't help but blush.

"Thank You!" She said bowing and walking off stage she was smiling like an idiot and she hugged Trish and her Dad and then everything went black.

**Will update soon and thanks for all the comments and reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10 Blood Tests and Break Downs

Chapter 10

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. It is shorter than the rest but it is a dramatic chapter. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter **** XX**

Ally was rushed into the hospital on a stretcher. After her blacking out Trish had called an ambulance and it had got there soon after, she was rushed straight into a hospital room and Ally's parents, Austin, Trish and Dez were told to wait outside. Trish was in tears and Dez was comforting her, not very well as he was crying too whilst Ally's parents were distraught in the waiting room. Where as Austin was sitting opposite the door Ally had been rushed into only moments before, he was staring at the necklace that Ally had given him only a week before. He knew that he should be trying to help Ally's parents and try to comfort Trish and Dez but he just sat there staring at the necklace, he couldn't move until he saw her again. He wasn't going to move until her saw her again. It was hard enough to know that he might never see her again, never mind that it was his fault that he would never see her again.

The doctor came out a while later with a sad look on his face and Austin's heart broke. He looked up and everyone came to surround him. He gave them a sympathetic smile and began to tell them the news.

"Ally is alive. She is a very strong fighter, but her condition is very unstable, we will need a donor really soon if she has any chance of surviving and unfortunately he blood type is extremely rare meaning she might not be able to find a donor." The doctor told them quietly

"I'll do it!" Austin shouted. He didn't even need to think about it, he would do anything if Ally could survive, he couldn't live without her, especially after what she had done for him, how could a girl such as Ally have come to the end so quickly? She was so innocent and kind! All Austin could think about is seeing his Ally alive and healthy again and just the thought f that made him smile and he would do for everyone to see that, even if that meant that he was not there to see it for himself.

"I'm afraid that is not how it works we need to take some tests and make sure that you are the same blood type and even if you were the surgery has its risks and Ally's body may not accept the blood or use it to remove the disease. But we are able to try and if you are sure-"The doctor began but he was interrupted by Austin quickly before he could say anything else.

"Of course I want to do this, it's Ally we're talking about I would do anything for her!" Austin said and with that the doctor took him away to do some testing, with Austin practically pushing the doctor to hurry up.

As Austin went in another room to do some tests everyone else outside were able to go see Ally, one by one. Trish went last and came out with tears running down her eyes, she didn't bother to wipe them away because she knew they would just keep coming, when she came out she saw everyone including Austin were all hugging and crying. Trish knew that the tests hadn't matched and she joined in with the hug and just cried. She hated to seem weak and vulnerable but now that Ally may never wake up she didn't care anymore. Ally was her best friend and she didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Excuse me Doctor?" Dez asked, he had tears on his cheeks and in his eyes but yet he remained calm. "I happen to know that I am a rare blood type and I am sure, I have thought about it and I want to see if Ally and I are the same match. I would be happy to do it if it meant one of my best friends lived I will do it. I know the risks and i am willing to try." Dez says, this make Trish cry even more, she couldn't believe that Dez would do that for Ally. It meant so much to her. The doctor began to take Dez into the same room that Austin had been taken into.

"Wait!" Trish said, running up to Dez and before he could say or do anything Trish reached up and pulled down Dez and their lips connected, it was passionate and soft. She pulled away and smiled at Dez. "Thank you Dez. For everything and even if you are not a match I am so grateful that you would try to save our best friend." Dez walked away and she went over to Austin and gave him a tight hug. She sobbed into his shoulder, she couldn't think about both Dez and Ally dying because of this so she tried to block everything out. She pulled away and Austin had a straight face.

"I think I'm going to go home." Austin said trying to put o expression in his voice, even though it shook. Trish looked at him sympathetically. That's when he broke down.

"I can't do this Trish! She is in there with limited time and I'm here crying and not doing anything about it. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her! This is all my fault as well, she was saying that she had a bad head ache all week but she kept saying that it was nothing and I believed her! I'm such an IDIOT! I knew I hould have taken her to the doctors straight away but I didn't, this is all my fault. IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" He shouted by this time he had stood up straight and began to run out of the hospital, she knew that she should run after him but she couldn't think clearly with everything going on. She just sat on one of the chairs in the hospital waiting room and, well, waited.

Austin reached his house and went straight up into his room and fell to the floor. He didn't know what to do with out her. He wouldn't take his own life because he knew that that wasn't right and was completely stupid, plus he knew that is not what Ally would want. He crawled over to his wardrobe and pulled out a red box and opened it. He pulled out the silver necklace and just stared at it. He turned it over to see the engraving which said _You rock. I write._ He was given it from Ally on the night that he had called her a liar, the night that he regretted since the moment it had happened. The night that had ruined nearly everything in his life that he cared about. He threw the open box at the wall and tried not to cry again. But it didn't work, he was to upset to care anymore, he would care that he was crying when he had Ally beside him, he would care about breaking something like the box she had given him when he had Ally back. He would care about everything that he thought didn't matter. _When _he had Ally back tightly in his arms, curled up against his chest. He would care about if he was squeezing her too tightly but he still wouldn't let her go ever again.

He lay there and cried all night, nothing would be bright and happy until he had Ally back here with him, and never to go away. He would laugh at her stupid jokes every time she said them he would not moan when she took to long in the bathroom, he would make sure to give his perfect opinion on every dress that she tried on and always take an interest in what she tried on in the shops, he would pay for all her clothes. He would even give up his second biggest dream he has to take care of her. He could NOT loose her!

Meanwhile at the hospital Trish was still sitting in the waiting room chair for the results, she was terrified that they would not be a match and she would loose her best friend, but in her head she could tell that Ally would make it, she was one of the most independent and strong people Trish had ever met and she would pull a miracle out of the bag before anything could happen to her, Trish knew that Ally would fight for her life with every ounce she had, because Ally is a fighter! Before she could think any deeper the doors opened and out came Dez. He had a straight face but Trish could see the corners of his mouth turning up. Dez walked up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Trish?" Dez asked. She looked up at him "I love you. You now that don't you? But efore you say anything I want you to know that if you do love me will you please not make fun of me in a hospital robe." Trish laughed,

"I love you Dez but you know that I will make fun of you in a hospital robe no matter what!" She said with tears of joy in her eyes. She began to cry again and hugged Dez as tightly as she could. Ally's parents came over and Dez told them the news, Mrs Dawson broke down in tears of joy and so did Mr Dawson. Dezfelt so proud that he was able to do this for them all.

"Right. Now it is time for me to go put on a hospital robe and I'll see you on the other side." Dez said, walking away. This was the miracle Ally would find and thankfully, she had found it.


	11. Chapter 11 Dreams and Donors

Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm really sorry that i haven't been updating as much i have had a lot going on but here is the next chapter. I will try and get the chapters up as soon as possible but it might not be as often as it has been. Thanks for all the comments though. :) XX**

After surgery Dez is wheeled into another room and was left to recover, Trish came and sat with him for a while, asking if he was alright every few minutes. She kept talking about how she was worried not only about Ally but about Austin; because Trish knew that he wouldn't be able to cope without her.

"He broke down in the hospital because he knew that he couldn't do anything to help her, he kept saying that it was his fault and I didn't understand how it could be his fault! I mean he said that Ally had got a head ache at his birthday party but she didn't want to make a big deal about it because she didn't think it was that important and he believed her. But I would have done the exact same thing if it was me because I would have wanted her to be happy in her last days with us. He can't blame himself because if he does and she doesn't make it then he won't be able to take it! I know I shouldn't be worrying about him but about Ally because of what he did to her but you can genuinely see the he loves her and would do anything to make sure she is okay!" Trish said to Dez, she was trying to hold back the tears because she knew that if she started that she wouldn't be able to stop.

Austin was still at his house, he couldn't face going back to the hospital now, what if Dez hadn't been a match and Ally had passed away. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking like that but Trish hadn't text him to say if Dez had been a match or not. So he was in a panic, he would break down sooner or later if he went to the hospital because that would be where Ally's fate was decided, if she was to die or not. Ally was a fighter and he knew that but sometimes fighting didn't work. Sometimes they need a miracle and maybe there is no miracles left to give out, he didn't know what to do anymore because he knew that whatever he did would have a massive effect on either him or Ally. If he went to the hospital and Ally was dead he would break down but if he didn't go and Ally woke up without him there he thought that she would think that he didn't care and she would never ever forgive him and that would also lead to him breaking down. He didn't even realise how much he cared about her. He couldn't think straight knowing that Ally could be dead, he wouldn't accept that she was dead, he wouldn't! If she died today then he would give up his dream, he would find a way to get her back! He couldn't loose her!

It was now three in the morning and he still had no clue what to do, he wouldn't sleep without knowing that Ally was okay but he couldn't face going into the hospital knowing that Ally might never come out alive. He couldn't think this way anymore because he knew that if he kept thinking negatively that he would almost definitely break down. He walked over to his guitar, picking it up and beginning to play. His parents weren't home because they had to go to do business a few days ago so he wasn't disturbing them. So he began to sing.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something

He stayed staring at the ground not looking up, but slowly closing his eyes.

"Please wake up Ally. I'm giving up on you." He said, letting one single tear fall.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Ally's mum and dad were by her side in the hospital room. They weren't talking but were just watching for any sign of movement from Ally, they waited and waited but nothing showed, they held Ally's limp hand whilst waiting tightly, but all they thought was that it wouldn't work, that she wasn't going to wake up. Ally's mom began to cry; she put her forehead on Ally's bed and squeezed Ally's hand tightly.

"Ow!" Someone whispered, Ally's mom looked up to see her daughter's eye flutter open, Ally opened her eyes and squinted, she waited for her eyes to adjust before looking round the hospital room to see her mum staring at her in disbelief.

"Mum, what's going on?" She asked but as quick as a flash her mom pulled her into a tight hug, Ally tried to hold back the tears as her mother cried into her shoulder. Her mum pulled away and Ally's dad gave her another tight hug. Her dad ran out afterwards to go get Trish and Dez and he took a while as Ally thought that Trish and Dez were just outside. But when Trish had walked in and given her a hug, she had cried quite a lot but then Dez was wheeled in and Ally was terrified of what had happened.

"Relax Ally! I'm completely fine; you said that you needed a donor right? Because just in case you hadn't realized already, I was the perfect match! Don't worry about me, worry about Trish she looks like a raccoon!" Dez said laughing. They all turned to see that Trish was in floods of tears and she wasn't able to stop.

"I'm sorry Ally. I'm just so happy that you are okay! I didn't know if any of us would be able to cope without you!" She said. She hugged Ally tightly again and Ally started to cry. When they pulled away Ally felt the absence of someone very important to her, Austin. She scanned the room to see where he was but he wasn't there.

"Trish? Where's Austin?" Ally said, sounding a bit hurt.

"He went home. But it wasn't because he didn't care, if anything it was because he cared too much. He couldn't stay in the hospital knowing that he couldn't do anything to help you and knowing that you may not be able to see anything other than the hospital walls ever again. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving you but I told him that he should go home and try to calm down because he looked like he was about to have a mental break down. I said that I would tell him if there were any updates but my phone died. So..." Trish said, giving Ally a weak smile.

"Okay. When I feel better I want to go back home. I know that they probably won't let me out for a while but Trish do you think that you could pull some strings to get me out of the hospital for around tonight. We need to keep Austin clueless. I know that is cruel but I want to make sure that he believes that I am still here. I want to make it special." Ally said, giving everyone a weak smile. They all nodded and they all came in for a group hug.

_Austin was standing in his room; he had his guitar in his hands and had just finished a song he had been working on for a while. Ally came in a few moments later with a big grim on her face._

"_Austin, that was really good! You are really getting better at that song writing thing! You might not even need me any more in a couple of years!" Ally said, coming to sit next to him on the bed. _

"_I will always need you Al; I wouldn't be able to live without you." He stared into her gorgeous hazel eyes and smiled._

"_What?" She asks innocently, that made him smile even more._

"_Has any one ever told you how pretty you are? Because they should." Austin said. Ally blushed at his comment._

"_Other than my mum and dad, no, and they have to say that because they are my parents. I know I'm not pretty and you're only saying that because, like my parents, you have to." Ally said, looking down into her lap. _

"_Hey! That's not true! You are the prettiest girl I have ever met! I love you so much an you know that but I have told you a million times that I am an awful liar and two that I have promise you more times than I can remember that I will always be totally and completely honest with you!" He said, giving her a quick nudge, she did the same to him and then it stopped, she looked up into his eyes to see he was staring at her, she blushed slightly and that made Austin smile. They edged closer together, so close that she could feel his breath on her lips and just before their lips could meet Austin's phone rang, switching them back to reality, well, Austin back to reality anyway. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket._

"_It's Cassidy. I've got to take this but I'll see you later, hopefully." He said to Ally, she looked back down at her lap and didn't make any more eye contact with Austin._

"_Oh. Okay." She mumbled, how could he not see that she knew something about Cassidy that he didn't, how could he not see that she was a lying, cheating bitch and always would be, how could he not see how she felt about him? He answered the phone and walked out of her room and out of his house._

"_Bye. Austin. I love you." Little did she know that later that night would be one of the worst nights of her life?_

Austin woke up in a cold, sweaty, panic. He still had his guitar on his knee so he must have fell asleep after he had played the song. How could he have fallen asleep at a time like this? He thought to himself. It was hard enough to not be there with everyone else but to have fallen asleep, he felt like he was showing her that he didn't care, saying that he could fall asleep at home, in his bed whilst she could be lying in the hospital dying. The dream he just had was a memory, a memory of the first time that he had realized that he couldn't live without Ally. She was his best friend, she was the one who had helped him to achieve his dream and she was one of the only people that he could live without. He would do anything to see her again. He got up off the bed and walked over to his closet. He pulled out a big red box which was full with pictures, old presents and they were all from Ally. He pulled out an album the he had bought to keep all the pictures in and opened it. There were so many pictures that he had filled the album before he had even got half was through the pictures. The one picture that he had always loved was the one taken four years ago, before anything had happened with Cassidy or anything like that. They were at the beach with Dez and Trish and Austin had come back with Dez from the sea and they were both soaking wet. They came back and Austin got Ally wet and had managed to pick her up and pull her to the water. Dez and Trish had watched from where they sat, Dez had taken the photo and it was of Austin and Ally just coming back from being in the water, Ally had been shivering so Austin had put his arm round her, it was the best picture of the two of them that he had, with Ally still healthy and Austin still being his cheerful self. Every time he looked at it he wished that they could go back to that point in time, where there was no Cassidy and Ally was okay. He just hoped Ally was okay.

"Austin?" He heard a familiar voice behind him.


End file.
